


Know Your Lines

by myshownu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Dorkiness, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, eperienced kyungsoo, inexperienced chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-10-29 21:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10862721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myshownu/pseuds/myshownu
Summary: Chanyeol gets the news from his manager that he will acting in a drama… and that there will be a kissing scene. He is only panicking a little bit... because he’s never kissed anyone before. Thankfully he gets an offer from the very experienced Kyungsoo to help him prepare for the role.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever posted fic! If anyone is interested I will keep writing it, but I'm not very motivated atm.. I was just suddenly into the idea of Kyungsoo being very experienced, and his partner be very inexperienced. I have part of chapter 2 written, so hopefully it won't be long before the next update.

Chanyeol stepped out of the room and closed the door tightly behind his. His heart beat quickly in his chest. He breathed in and out slowly, thinking about the words his manager has just told him.

Chanyeol, the higher ups wanted us to put you on a drama. So I got you a great part! This one will be great for exo’s image and you even get a kissing scene! Isn’t that exciting? The filming will start next week so make sure you read over these scripts before then.

Chanyeol had tried his best to look excited while trying not to breathe too quickly. When the manager had asked for a private meeting yesterday, he had been holding out hope for news of a solo song or a collaboration of some sort. This was far from what he had hoped. He should really be thankful to have the role, and happy that he had this opportunity, but all he could think of was the kiss scene written into the script. 

He quickly rode the bus back to the dorms, keeping his earbuds in his ears, but none of the music made its way into his head. In his hands, he holds the scripts for the first few episodes and he fiddles with the corner of the page. 

By the time he gets back to the dorms he has calmed down considerably, not enough however to keep a convincingly neutral face. The moment he walks in the door, Baekhyun bounds across the empty living room and immediately pelts him with questions.

“What did the manager say? Do you get to do a solo song?” His questions stop as soon as he sees Chanyeol's furrowed brows. “Wait what’s wrong? Yeolie, what’s wrong??” His voice turns from excited to panicky. 

“The manager told me I’m going to be in a drama.” He replied, barely above a whisper. 

“Wait… what’s so bad about that?” Baekhyun tries to make eye contact with his, but Chanyeol is looking at the floor. “Seriously Yeolie, this is great! Right? Why are you upset?” 

“I… I don’t know I just… You know I’m not a very good actor Baek, and this drama has… In the last episode there’s a kissing scene” He turns a slightly pinker shade as he says the last part. 

“Is that what you’re worried about? Your a great actor yeolie, really! And a kissing scene? They aren’t that bad I promise? You’ve kissed someone before right?”

“Um… not exactly…” Chanyeol turns three shades pinker and again pretends to find his shoes more interesting than the conversation at hand. 

“See everything will be f--wait--” Baekhyun pauses “you’ve never kissed anyone?”

“Hey it’s not exactly like we have plenty of time to ok?? I’ve just never had the chance with our schedules… and everything...” His voice gets weaker with each word, his face now a gowing shade of pink. 

“Hey, there’s nothing wrong with that I’m just surprised is all” Baekhyun’s voice is softer. “It’s not that complicated I promise.”

“I’m going to have no idea what I’m doing and it’s going to look terrible on camera and everyone’s going to think I’ve never kissed anyone!” Baekhyun can hear the anxiety in his voice. 

“Don’t worry, OK? Well we have a week to figure this out. I’ll help you. Maybe you should get some practice first” Baekhyun's face pulls into a smirk. 

“Wait--practice kissing someone?” Chanyeol looks even more nervous. 

“Practice makes perfect” Baekhyun wiggles his eyebrows “and I think I have just the person, they’re very experienced” His smirk grows wider. 

\- 

The room is dark around him and he stares up at the ceiling. Should he really practice kissing someone before they film? Well, he reasons, it would definitely be better to have practice before hand, so he knows how to do it, and he really doesn’t want his first kiss to be filmed on camera, and definitely not in front of dozens of video crew members. It would be awkward either way, but at least if he practiced first then he could have his first kiss in private. Maybe he really should take Baekhyun's advice.

He decides to go ask Baekhyun, but as he sits up in his bed he hears a knock on his door. Before he can say anything the door opens and Kyungsoo steps inside. The door clicks closed behind him. 

Kyungsoo crosses the room and sits next to Chanyeol on the bed. Chanyeol doesn’t know what to say. 

“Hey” Kyungsoo sits barely six inches from him on the bed. “I heard you’re going to be in a drama”.

“Oh… Yeah…” It comes out as sort of a squeek. The connection between his brain and his mouth is still in panic mode, and he can’t seem to say anything else.

“Baekhyun told me you were nervous. Particularly about the kissing scene.” Kyungsoo turns to face him on the bed. “Actually Baekhyun asked me to help you. Only if you want my help, of course.”

Chanyeol is speechless. When Baekhyun has said he knew someone very experienced to help with his… problem… he had never imagined that he was talking about Kyungsoo. Small, reserved Kyungsoo. 

“Are you experienced?” Chanyeol blurts out the first thing that he thinks of and Kyungsoo smiles at him.

“Yeah. Most people are surprised but yes.” He chuckles as his smile turns into a bit of a smirk. “Trust me, I know what I’m doing.”

“Oh…” Chanyeol’s brain is flailing for words. “Well… um… I… I think I should… get practice…” 

Kyungsoo chuckles at his nervousness kindly, and puts one hand on Chanyeol’s knee. 

“Well when you’re ready for my help, just come ask me. You won’t be filming the kissing scene for a month at least so you have plenty of time.”

With that, Kyungsoo gets up and walks smoothly out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Chanyeol sits on Baekhyun’s bed. After his conversation with Kyungsoo the night before he decided to consult his best friend again about the arrangement. 

“Yes.” Baekhyun is being insistent “He’s probably kissed more people than the rest of the guys in this dorm put together. If you are going to practice kissing with anyone it should definitely be him.”

“Kissing a lot of people doesn’t necessarily mean he’s a good kisser though” Chanyeol protests.

“Trust me, he’s a good kisser” 

“Are you sure?”

“I think 80% of the guys in this dorm could confirm it for you, Chanyeol.” 

“Are you--what? Are you saying he’s kissed guys in this dorm? Have you kissed him??” Chanyeol’s eyes are wide.

“I wouldn’t be recommending him if I hadn’t. So yes. And as far as I know, there are only a few that haven’t. You included. And he’s done a lot more than kissing anyways.” Baekhyun is smirking.

Chanyeol is speechless for a moment.

“How on earth did I not know about this?” Baekhyun pats him on the shoulder.

“Kyungsoo keeps everything low key. And so do the other members. I think it’s mostly just a stress relief thing. It probably wouldn’t be good if the manager found out.” 

Chanyeol is stunned by the matter-of-fact tone in which Baekhyun speaks. He really must have to be oblivious to have missed all of this. Sure he assumed that each of the members masturbated, they all had needs, but this was something else entirely. 

“It will be good for you to have practice Chanyeol, and Kyungsoo is your best bet. He’s really understanding so you won’t have to be too nervous. Its nice to have someone confident when it’s your first time. It might open a few doors anyways, you never know.”

With that, Baekhyun stands up and crosses the room to leave. Chanyeol doesn’t hear his goodbye, thoughts about Kyungsoo and all that has been revealed to him runs through his mind. If everyone else has been doing it it can’t be that bad right? I really do need practice anyways... He resolves to ask Kyungsoo about it later that week, when he will finally get the rest of his scripts. 

-

Things aren’t as weird as Chanyeol thought they would be. He had been expecting things to be awkward now that he had found out most everybody had kissed Kyungsoo, not to mention “even more” (whatever the hell that meant). And Baekhyun had made it seem like other members had kissed each other too. Like there was this whole underground network of things going on this whole time that he had always been clueless to. 

Chanyeol suddenly becomes hyper aware of every member's interactions. When two members happen to be alone in a room together, or snuggle close together on the couch, Chanyeol's brin goes wild, and he can’t stop staring. 

Baekhyun eventually notices what’s going on and comes over to talk to him. 

“Chanyeol stop staring” he elbows him in the side, knocking Chanyeol out of his glazed expression.

-

His script comes in a day later and now that it is finally here he has no reason to not talk to Kyungsoo. His resolve was firm, but that didn’t stop him from being nervous. Each day after dinner he kept waiting to the right moment to talk to Kyungsoo alone but it didn’t come. Finally he cornered managed to find some alone time when he walked in on Soo brushing his teeth in the morning. Chanyeol was still half asleep, his hair a fluffy mess, but the tiredness was working to his advantage, calming his nerves. 

“Oh.. uh… Hey Kyungsoo…” Kyungsoo leans down and spits in the sink then turns back around to face him. 

“What’s up?” Kyungsoo still has toothpaste around the edges of his mouth. 

“I was wondering… Um… so you know how I got that acting part right?” He could feel himself mumbling but apparently had no control of his lips. 

“Oh yeah hows that going?” Kyungsoo smiles at him. “Have you memorized all you lines yet?”

“Oh shit… well no not yet… But filming isn't for a bit. I was actually wondering if you could help me with part of it.” Chanyeol’ face is now bright red, and he is looking anywhere but at Kyungsoo, which is a bit of an effort considering that there wasn’t much else to look at in their tiny bathroom. 

“Of course! What are you having trouble with?”

“Well… um… there’s actually a kissing scene… in the script and…” He trails off as his voice gets softer and more wobbly. His face is burning, but he pushes onward. “Baekhyun told me that you are really good at kissing… and that I should practice with you.” The last part comes out a little squeaky, but he’s just happy to have gotten out. He glances up at Kyungsoo at the end of it only to see him looking nonchalantly back. 

“Definitely.” Kyungsoo is smiling at him kindly; not in a teasing way but not a pitying way either. “There's definitely some tricks I can show you that will make it look better on camera, and practicing beforehand will make it seem way more natural.”

Chanyeol is more than a little relieved that Kyungsoo is treating it like it's no big deal. It's a little bit comforting to know that Kyungsoo will take the lead.

“When do you want to practice?” Kyungsoo asks. “I’m available tonight actually, does that work?”

Chanyeol nods and smiles. “Thanks Soo. I owe you a favor”. Then he rushes out of the bathroom and back to his room. Laying down on the bed he can feel his heart still beating fast.   
He hadn’t anticipated that the kissing would happen so soon, but at least this way he wouldn’t worry about it for days on end. 

Luckily their busy schedule manages to keep his mind off of things all day. They have a photoshoot then they spend the rest of the day travelling around. By the time Chanyeol finally gets home for the day he has practically forgotten about his plans. 

He is lying collapsed on his bed, dirty clothes still on, when he hears a knock at the door. 

“Hey” Kyungsoo pokes his head through the door. 

“Oh! Hey” Chanyeol suddenly remembers. He sits up suddenly as Kyungsoo walks in. 

You still up for practicing tonight?” Kyungsoo’s voice in gentle.

“Yeah!” Chanyeol’s heart is beating and his mouth has gone dry. Suddenly his mouth feels like its full of cotton. “Sure.. um, I don’t know…”

Kyungsoo walks over and sits on the bed. 

“There’s no need to nervous Chanyeol. I promise kissing isn't that hard. And even if you do mes up, it’s ok, I’m not going to judge you. Everyone has a first time and it's ok.” He puts his hand on Chanyeol’s knee as he says it, and while chanyeol is comforted by his words, the touching was quite distracting. 

“Ok, well first thing first, do you think it will be openmouthed or more chaste?” Chanyeol blinks at him, so Kyungsoo tries again. “For your scene in the show, how deep is the kiss gonna be?” 

“Oh! Uh… I think it's a makeout scene so probably kinda deep...” Chanyeol didn't think he could get any redder. 

“Alright. Well you’ll probably want to start out with a lighter kiss, then get deeper. It's important to know when to let it get deeper. Does that make sense?” Kyungsoo looks to Chanyeol and Chanyeol nods silently. “I guess you probably want to wait a few seconds. Maybe just count to three in your head if you need to keep track, but you don't want it to look robotic, so just go with the flow a little too.”

Chanyeol is a little lost, and he figures it's showing on his face because Kyungsoo continues “Maybe it's better to just show you”. 

Kyungsoo positions himself on the bed and scoots closer to chanyeol, so there is less than a foot of space between them. Now he can feel Kyungsoo’s breath and he is frozen in place. 

“Just close your eyes as soon as our lips touch. Ok?” And with that Kyungsoo leans in.

It was very soft at first, Kyungsoo kissing the right side of his mouth. The pressure was very light and Kyungsoo’s lips were so soft and warm. Kyungsoo moved to kiss him again, this time on the left side. 

Then Chanyeol realized that he hadn't moved. He turned his head a little to the side and started pressing his lips into Kyungsoo’s. They were warm and soft. 

After what felt like an hour of Kyungsoo pressing his lips against him, he kissed him a third time, this time right in the middle, and with more force. Chanyeol kissed back, trying to match his force. 

Kyungsoo's hand came up to cup his neck and the skin beneath his fingers burned hot. Chanyeol figured he should reciprocate and attempted moving his right hand to the side of Kyungsoo’s face, running his fingers through the hair over Kyungsoo’s ear. As his fingers brushed over skin, Kyungsoo let out a soft moan, almost inaudible save for the fact that chanyeol could feel the vibrations through his lips. It sent a sudden wave of heat down his neck, and he kissed harder.

Kyungsoo opened his mouth and licked a seam across Chanyeol’s lips and Chanyeol let him in. He had expected kissing with tongue to be slimy and weird, but it didn't feel that way. Kyungsoo rubbed his tongue against his and it only made him want more. 

They kiss like this for a few more minutes, tongues and all, before Kyusoo gently pulls back. He looks at Chanyeol and smiles and laughs.

“You sure you haven’t kissed anyone before?” Kyungsoo asks “I mean you’re pretty nervous but otherwise I wouldn’t be able to tell.”

“Uh, yeah I’m pretty sure” he laughs a bit and smiles back at Kyungsoo. “This isn't as bad as I thought, you’re right though I’m pretty nervous. And I need to not be this nervous when I’m on camera…”

“Well then we’ll just have to practice some more” Kyungsoo adds with a smirk and leans back in.   
This time he doesn’t start off gently, and their lips meet with more force. Chanyeol moves his hand back up to Kyungsoo’s neck and grabs onto the hair there. 

Kyungsoo brings his hands down to Chanyeol’s waist. Chanyeol feels a hand slide under his shirt and heat burns in this chest. The hand trails up his stomach and he hears a moan. He realises a moment later that the moan was him, but he is too absorbed in Kyungsoo and his hands and his lips to care. 

Chanyeol’s whole body feels like it’s on fire. He can feel his heart beating in his chest and his skin is prickling. He has never been this intimate with anyone, and he is starting to feel it… in his pants…

Kyungsoo’s hand has now found its way to his nipples and is massaging painfully slow. Chanyeol pulls back for a second to get some air, and decides that his shirt can no longer be on his body. He looks at Kyungsoo pleadingly as he grabs hold of the fabric and tugs it up over his head. 

Kyungsoo only smirks back at him and pushes him back against the mattress before ridding himself of his own shirt and crawling to straddle Chanyeol’s legs. Chanyeol stares openly at Kyungsoo’s exposed chest. He has seen Kyungsoo undress before, but never has he noticed how completely good looking he was. His hands moved of their own accord and stroked up and down the muscles on Kyungsoo’s stomach. 

Kyungsoo smirks at him again before leaning down again and enveloping Chanyeol’s mouth in his own. Their tongues intertwine once more as Chanyeol’s hand wrap around Kyungsoo’s back and neck. Their bare chests touch and Chanyeol is overwhelmed. There is so much touching and skin and tongue.

Then suddenly it stops. Kyungsoo pulls back sits up. 

“I think that’s enough for today.” He is smirking again, with a knowing look. “I don’t think you’ll be taking off your clothes in the drama.”

Chanyeol’s brain still whirring, trying to process everything that has happened. 

“You were pretty good though. Maybe next time you should lead” Kyungsoo is still smirking.

“Yeah…” Chanyeol cannot summon the ability to make words. His breath is still a little ragged and he can’t stop looking at Kyungsoo. “Do we have to stop?” He is a bit embarrassed to ask but he is too turned no to care. 

“Hey you just had your first kiss there’s no need to rush anything” Kyungsoo isn’t smirking anymore. “Seriously though, there will be plenty of time in the future. And I’m down for anything, but for now lets call it a night.” 

Chanyeol grumbles as Kyungsoo crawls off of his lap and retrieves his shirt from the floor. 

“I think you’ll do really well with the drama so don’t be nervous ok?” Kyungsoo comes to sit back on the bed after he is once again fully clothed, and hands Chanyeol his own shirt. Chanyeol nods. 

“Thanks Soo” He is suddenly shy again, and pulls his shirt back over his head quickly. “I had no idea you knew so much about this stuff” 

Kyungsoo leans in one more time and presses a soft kiss to his lips. The kiss is over before Chanyeol can really register it, but his heart swells anyways. 

“See you tomorrow” Kyungsoo pads out of the room and gently clicks the door shut behind him. 

Chanyeol lays in his bed, trying to process what’s going on, coming down from the best feeling he had in a long time. 

Later, as he closes his eyes to go to sleep, all he can think of is Kyungsoo and his beautiful soft lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not having more smut but since it was Chanyeol's first time kissing i thought that would be a bit much  
> but Chanyeol still has plenty of practicing to do so... ;)


End file.
